Clouded Moon
by teamcullen11
Summary: I own nothing but the plot, senora johanna and rebakah. This is my first story, so it may not be great. But it takes place after breaking dawn. so if you havent read breaking dawn, you should read that first. thanks!
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1:**

**New Beginnings**

_I didn't know if this was a dream or just one of those moments in life where everything else stops and it doesn't seem real. I was standing in a forest surrounded by 6 over-sized wolves. Yup, defiantly a dream. They were too big to be dogs, but also too small to be bears. I wasn't sure if I should run in terror or stay. But one of the wolves on the end was looking at me, and not like I was his next meal. He was looking at me the way a human would. His eyes were soft and sweet. His coat was reddish-brown. There was something about it that was familiar, like I had met him before, a long time ago. I slowly walked toward him, my arm extended out. He approached me cautiously, and just when I was about to touch his soft fur…_

"Rawwwrr! The Grizzly's here!" Definitely not the way a person wanted to be woken up from a dream like that.

_Thud_. My bed shook like a bolder had just landed on it. That must've been Uncle Emmett. He liked ruining moments at the wrong time. But jumping on beds, this was a new one.

"Ness, you better get outta bed or Alice is going to go hay-wire."

I rolled out of bed and put on the first thing I saw in my closet that Alice had arranged for me. I hadn't realized how long it had been since Emmett barged into my room. I guess it could've been only a few minutes.

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen, if you're not down here in 2 minutes I will come up there and…!" I guess I was wrong. A few minutes? Ha, maybe a half an hour. I heard Auntie Alice calling from down stairs, even though the yelling wasn't necessary. I could've heard her even at a dull whisper.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back from my room. Under no circumstances did I want Auntie coming up here to get me. Because I knew that she would make some ridiculous comment about my wardrobe and insist on changing it.

"Don't think I won't, Nessie." Alice called from the living room.

Gosh, no privacy in this house. With a mind reader for a father, a psychic as an aunt, a mood controller for an uncle, and a mother who can provide a protective force field, there's really no secrets that get by in our house.

I groaned under my breath, but I was sure Alice could still hear me. Today was the first day of school for me. As for the rest of my family, I think they've lost count. Its kind of an inside joke at our house. But the younger we start out in a place, the longer we can stay. That's why we're all going to school as sophomores at Port Angelos High.

"Ness, you are the only girl I know that takes literally FORVER to get ready for school." That was Emmett, my uncle. He's married to my other aunt, Rosalie. He's more of the grizzly type and she's more of a European model type. Just by looking at them you wouldn't be able to guess that they're together. They're complete opposites.

"Renessmee! This is the last call!" Gosh darn it; I hate it when they interrupt me in mid-thought.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I walked out of my room and down the white staircase in a glide.

"Wow," Auntie Alice started to say, "I've taught her well."

I was only wearing a green sundress that momma had bought me for my 6th birthday (it was my 6th, even thought I actually look 16), and some sandals that Alice bought me for some weird reason. I think there was a BOGO sale somewhere.

"Can we go now? And why are you all staring?" Okay, now it was just getting awkward.

"It's nothing, Ness. They're all just crazy." Daddy was smirking as he said this. He knew exactly what everyone was thinking and he'd rather not try to think too much about it. The fact of the matter was that his little girl was growing up and he wasn't fond of it.

"Okay well I'm driving. And I'm driving MY car. Who's coming with me?"

Emmett, of course, was the first to perk up. He loved riding with me because he knew how I liked to go fast. And I loved my car. It was a red Mercedes, the kind that they only sold overseas. They're not even available in the U.S. yet, that was daddy's idea. I guess the thinks that I'm like momma used to be and need the "extra protection."

"I don't think that's such a good idea sweetie." Yup, defiantly overprotective.

'_Why not? It's the first day_.'

Daddy just gave me a look which meant he had won.

"Okay, if you two don't mind, this mind reading thing is starting to get on my nerves. I'd like to know what everyone in the room is saying, and not try to read facial expressions." Rosalie was starting to get pissed off. She's not the patient kind.

"Lets go. We're already late as it is. We don't need anymore distractions."

"Okay Jazz." I immediately felt a calm rush come over me. Momma, daddy and I walked to the office to get our schedules while Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose waited outside. That wasn't a good idea. Emmett and Jasper together is a disaster waiting to happen. They always find a way to horse around and make a scene. We came out of the office to find Emmett with Jasper in a headlock and Jasper's face almost blue.

"Knock it off you two," Daddy hissed. "Grow up. You act like you're 6. Not 106."

Alice giggled at that. Daddy shot her a look. She instantly straightened her back and replaced the smile with a straight face.

"Sorry, Ed." She said so quietly none of the kids in the hallway could hear the conversation that was going on.

"Okay everyone. So we all know the story right?" Daddy asked. Sometimes he kinda liked to act like he was always in charge. Oh shit. That wasn't a good thing to think.

Daddy just gave me 'the look'. 'Sorry' I mouthed to him.

What daddy was going to say that him, momma, and Emmett (since he was obviously huge) were my cousins and Jazz, Alice, and Rose were my brothers and sisters.

Everyone took their schedules and headed to first period. I had geometry with daddy. At least this class would be easy. He was really smart when it came to numbers. After all, he had taken this class a bagillion times it seemed like.

The day went by really slow. Spanish was actually pretty interesting. I had uncle Jasper with me in that class, so we made jokes the whole time. Until Senora Johanna gave us a scolding look which obviously meant, in nicer terms, to shut up. I had English class with Alice. That was probably the most boring class too. Mr. Molina gave the class a book list to choose from to read during the year for extra credit. They were all books that we had at home. _Wuthering Heights _was the first one on the list, followed by _The Host _and some other boring books that I know I could find in our library at home.

_Home. _Just the thought of the place made me happier. Even thought I had fun in class with the people I knew, the students at Port Angelos High weren't very welcoming. There was one girl though, her name was Rebekah I think, that was some what nice to me. She was in my gym class with uncle Emmett. She was picked for captain to play volleyball and she picked me first. I don't know if she felt bad because I was the 'new girl' or if she just really wanted to be my friend.

I didn't realize that we were already home when the engine from daddy's Volvo went silent. I must've been daydreaming again. That dream from this morning was coming back to me. I was wondering what it meant. I stepped out of the car and walked to the front door where momma was waiting for me. I got inside and saw a boy, about 19, sitting on the couch in the living room. He had deep black hair and a skin tone so tan he could be a model for GQ. He was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. He was sitting there, but it took awhile for him to notice that everybody was sitting down, staring at me.

"Renessmee, there is something we need to talk to you about." Momma said in a flat tone.

My heart skipped a beat and then I heard it come to an abrupt hault.


	2. Surprises

I wondered how long I had been standing there, just staring at Momma. I snapped out of it when I heard her say, "Renessmee, sit down sweetie."

"Mhmm." Was all I was able to mutter.

"Okay, let's just cut right to the chase. Jacob, "Daddy said to the black haired boy, "would you like to speak?"

"Sure sure. I'll go." His voice was even more beautiful than his appearance. Like crystal. He had defiantly passed his awkward stages of puberty. There was no doubting that.

"Nessie-Renessmee, my name is Jacob Black." Jacob. Somehow that name sounded so familiar. He continued.

"I met your mother about 6 years ago when she and Edward, your father, had just met. We were very good friends then, until you were born. Something happened that made your mother forbid me from even coming near you."

'_What in the world is he talking about_?' I thought. Daddy looked at me and whispered, "Just listen."

"Since the day you were conceived, I've hated you. It was killing me to watch my best friend die because of you. You were killing her inside, and I hated you for it. But the day you were born, I saw you for the first time and my whole life changed. I no longer hated you, I loved you. But your mother didn't like that, at all. So she banned me from ever seeing you because she didn't want a monster like me near her daughter."

"What do you mean by monster? You're not going to hurt me." Even thought I didn't know this boy very well, there was something about him that told me I could trust him.

"Well, Ness, like you, I'm not exactly human. But I'm not a vampire either. I'm well…a werewolf. I love down on the Reservation with the rest of the pack, Sam, Quil, Paul, Leah and Seth. They're all like me, Werewolves."

I just stared at him in amazement. Was this really happening? Was I dreaming? Wait, the dream-the 6 werewolves in the forest. They were him and his friends.

"It all makes sense now." I whispered. But everyone in the room heard me like I hadn't.

"Renessmee, I think we should go take a walk so I can explain to you some other things. Edward, is that okay with you?"

I looked at daddy for his approval and he nodded once at the both of us.

'_Thank you, Daddy._' I thought.

"I love you, sweetie."

'_I love you too, Daddy.'_

We walked out of the main house towards the woods. I had to walk a little faster than human pace to keep up with him. He had such long legs.

"Okay, Ness. The first thing I want to tell you is that I am the one who gave you your nickname when you were born. Your mother was furious. She said that I nicknamed her daughter after the Lock Ness monster." He chuckled. "It was actually quite funny to see her react to something so small."

"I heard that, dog!" Daddy was obviously listening in on our conversation.

"Anyway, moving on. Remember earlier when I said how my life changed the moment I saw you?"

I nodded.

"Well, I hate using clichés, but something magical had happened then. You see, werewolves get a special feeling when they see the person they're supposed to be with forever. It's called imprinting, it only happens once, and I imprinted on you, Renessmee. That's why it was so hard for me to stay away for so long. Once I imprinted, I felt a magnet drawing me toward you. Every part of me was committed to protecting you and making you happy. And I didn't want to leave you, especially in a house of _bloodsuckers_."

I heard Emmett laugh a belly laugh from the house. I cringed. I hated that word.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean that. But, Renessmee, what I want to tell you is that I can't help the way I feel about you. It's nature. But you have a choice. You don't have to love me."

I didn't know what to say. This was a lot to take in on one walk.

"I think I need to sleep on this. It's a lot to comprehend. And I want to talk to Momma and Daddy as well."

He humped. I could tell there was a relationship between him and Daddy, but it wasn't a good one. I wonder why he hated him so much.

"Okay. I understand. It's a lot. I know. Let's get you back to the house and get you to bed. I have to patrol tonight anyway."

I just nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." My eyelids started to droop as I mumbled.

Jacob walked me back to the main house and then left without saying goodbye to anyone except me. I went inside where everyone was socializing, except for Alice. The look in her eyes was worry. And she was sitting on the edge of her chair.

"What's wrong, Auntie?"

"Guys, living room, now!" Alice sounded worried. Now I knew something was up.

"Alice, how long do we have?" Gosh I hated it when her and Daddy read each others minds.

'_Daddy, what's going on?_' I practically screamed it in my head.

"The Volturi have decided to come for a little visit. But we don't know when. Alice, anything new?"

"Yeah. Demetri reads relationships, remember? Well he saw Jacob and Ness, and Aro isn't happy. They're trying to decide when to come. Possibly a few weeks." I had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good.

"The Volturi live in Italy and they are the largest vampire coven, besides us of course. Our known enemies are the werewolves and since they saw Jacob trying to start a relationship with you, they have a problem with it. But what they don't know is that our coven confides in the Quillette tribe. They have been on our side protecting the lines since you were born, Ness."

So that's what Jacob meant by 'patrolling' tonight. I wonder if they knew the Volturi were coming.

"They don't. But we should probably warn them. Carlisle, what do you suggest?" Daddy looked at grandpa for an answer.

"I-I'm not sure. We can't hide her. That would be too obvious. And if they bring Jane with them, her power could be too strong for Nessie. Bella, you remember the night in the field when protected us all with your shield?" Everyone looked at Momma.

"Yes, I remember."

"Do you think that you could do that again?" There was hope in Carlisle's voice.

"Yeah, I'm positive I can. It will be a piece of cake. Just like when I arm wrestled Emmett, only easier." She smirked at Emmett. He just glared at her. If it wouldn't have killed Momma, he probably would have punched her. Even though Momma is strong, Emmett is a lot stronger.

"Okay, good. We'll start planning first thing in the morning. Ness, you will still go to school with everyone. But I need you, Alice to stay here in case the Volturi decide anything else."

Everyone agreed.

"Renessmee, I think it's time for you to get to bed. You look exhausted." Momma pulled me from behind up the stairs to my room. She was right, I was tired. I hadn't realized it until I got into bed. I laid down and immediately fell asleep. I felt Momma kiss me on the forehead, shut the door behind her and go downstairs to join the rest of the family in making plans to keep me safe.


End file.
